


Амортизаторы

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что у Скотта МакКола есть тормоза, Дженнифер понимает сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амортизаторы

То, что у Скотта МакКола есть тормоза, Дженнифер понимает сразу. 

Это, на самом деле, довольно редкое качество. Особенно, в этом дрянном городишке, в котором каждый третий — сверхъестественная тварь, а каждый второй просто чокнутый, безо всякой мистики. И неизвестно, кому повезло больше. 

У его подружки, Эллисон, тормозов точно нет. Это Дженнифер видит, стоит девчонке зайти в класс и стукнуть сумкой о парту, кинув заинтересованный взгляд на ее туфли. 

У Стилински они когда-то были, но кто-то удачно их сорвал. Мальчишка мельтешит своими дерганными движениями и бредовыми шутками, но Дженнифер, побывавшая на краю смерти, видит в этом лишь агонию. По крайне мере, одну из граней этого удивительного процесса. 

У Лидии тормоза, наверно, есть, но Дженнифер даже не желает лезть к тому, кто их тщательно подкручивает клубничной красотке. Эта игра ей не нравится хотя бы потому, что правила в ней чужие. 

У Дерека тормозов нет, в принципе, и это одна из причин, что заводит ее, позволяя не свернуть ему шею раньше времени. И хоть тормозов у Дерека нет, но отменный пресс имеется. Все взаимоокупаемо, цинично думает Блейк. 

Скотт МакКол довольно крепкий и с тормозами у него все в порядке. Только Дженнифер всегда смотрит на картину целиком, и Скотт пока не замечает, что его амортизаторы поистерлись и тормозить надо было начинать пару часов назад. До того, как он оказался в ее постели.


End file.
